Samuel Wilson (Earth-12041)
, formerly , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-TRN123 | BaseOfOperations = Avengers tower, Manhattan, New York City | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = Harlem, New York City | Creators = | First = Avengers Assemble (Animated Series) Season 1 1 | HistoryText = Early Life Agent Sam Wilson was recruited into S.H.I.E.L.D. and was one of the best recruits in the S.H.I.E.L.D. Training Program. He worked secretly with Tony Stark aka Iron Man who took him under his wing. He had access to the Hall of Armor and was welcome to use the equipment in a time of crisis. The Avengers Protocol, Part 1 After Captain America is vaporized by the Red Skull, Iron Man activates "The Avengers Protocol" calling the team through a hologram device to a meeting. The heroes selected by Stark are Thor, Hawkeye, Hulk, Black Widow, and Sam. Sam left the training program mid session much to the annoyance of Nick Fury. He runs to the Hall of Armor and selects project Redwing. As the Avengers fly to the Hydra Base, in Antarctica and learn that Captain America is still alive and was only unreported by M.O.D.O.K. to undergo a body change with his mortal nemesis the Skull. He arrives in the Falcon armor and is ordered by Iron Man to knock Captain America, which he does much to protest. What ensues is a massive battle that ends up rescuing Captain America. After his defeat the Skull strips Tony of his Arc Reactor and Armor. Now clad in his armor he calls himself the "Iron-Skull". As Tony lies their dying Tony asks Captain America for help. The Avengers Protocol, Part 2 The team find the Quinjet blown to pieces. The only option is for them to all squeeze into the S.H.I.E.L.D. Flying Car. They rush him back to the Avengers mansion where Falcon hooks Tony up to machinery to restart his heart. M.O.D.O.K. use special nanobot with the ability to manipulate the Avengers to turn on each other. During the Sparring session they the nanobots attack and infect them. They all battle each other with only Tony left uninfected. He cures his allies using a concentrated EMP. They find the Skull who was trying to steal Tony's tech, but he is stopped, but still has time to teleport away. It is then that Tony discovers the Mansion's reactor was about to blow. The team must work together to stop the explosion. They create a vortex shooting the explosive energy into the sky. The team now move to Stark Tower where they set up home as now a official team | Powers = Seemingly those of Samuel Wilson (Earth-616)#Powers. | Abilities = Seemingly those of Samuel Wilson (Earth-616)#Abilities. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Falcon's Wings | Transportation = | Weapons = Feather projectiles | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Armor Users